


And None Is Destroyed

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, just happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Jemma was a perfectionist, something that she had been all her life.
Jemma also didn’t like a messy environment, be that the lab or her house.
So when she entered her cottage in Perthshire and found that that the kitchen looked as though a bomb hit it, she couldn’t help but freak out slightly.
Well, a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the next ten days, up until Xmas I shall be releasing one Christmas piece of fluff everyday! This is the first one, set in December around the 21st ish. I know shortbread is eaten all year round but I only seem to eat it around Christmas and I love it (I did not buy myself a large box last week. No way). Hope you enjoy this one.

Jemma was a perfectionist, something that she had been all her life.

Jemma also didn’t like a messy environment, be that the lab or her house.

So when she entered her cottage in Perthshire and found that that the kitchen looked as though a bomb hit it, she couldn’t help but freak out slightly.

Well, a lot.

“Fitz?” she asked her husband, whose back was turned and was standing with Peggy, doing what could be called baking, or what could be described as making an even bigger mess.

“Jems,” he said, spinning around, flour all down his clothes and in his hair. “We weren’t expecting you home this early.”

She just sighed and rolled her eyes. “It got cancelled.”

“Ahh,” he said, nodding and taking a step forward. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, gesturing to the kitchen. “Peggy, she wanted to make mum’s shortbread for you. As a present from getting home from the doctor’s office.”

She couldn’t help but smile. Peggy really did have a massive heart, thinking of things like that. And Jemma was a massive fan of Fitz’s mum shortbread. It was one of the best things that she had ever tasted.

And seeing her husband and daughter make it… she wanted to cry for some reason. It was really the simple things in life that made her smile.

“I’ll forgive you,” she said, breaking a piece of shortbread that was cooling and eating it, “For destroying my kitchen.”

Peggy spun round, nearly knocking the bowl of mixture that she was stirring on to the floor. “You said things can’t be destroyed.”

Jemma, knowing that this was coming, sighed. She lifted her daughter in her arms, who seemed to be covered in more flour than should be possible. “It’s just a phrase sweetie, like ruined. You’re confusing it with thermodynamics.”

Peggy frowned, her face scrunched up as she tried to remember what she once remembered her father mentioning. “That’s what daddy said. Nothing can be created and…”

“Nothing can be destroyed,” Jemma finished. “I told you daddy that once upon a time, many years ago.”

Peggy turned her head, looking at her father who was putting the next batch of shortbread in the oven. “Did mummy teach you that?”

Fitz nodded once he was standing again. “Yeah, yeah, she did.

Peggy smiled, not really knowing what was so significant about thermodynamics to her parents. “And what did you tell mummy after?” She was full of curiosity, wanting to know where this story went next.

Fitz looked at her, and smiled, ruffling her curls. “I told her that I loved her for the first time.”

“I thought you and mummy always loved each other.” She frowned, wondering why her daddy had to tell mummy that he loved her. They were always saying those words, always kissing. Was it even possible for a time to exist when they didn’t love each other?

Jemma laughed, shaking her head. “Me and daddy have loved each other ever since we met, we just weren’t very good with feelings and talking about them.”

“That’s what we learnt in school!”

“I know, now come on, let’s go get cleaned up. And daddy’s gonna sort out the mess in the kitchen.”

As Jemma carried her daughter up the stairs, Peggy asked her a question. “Can we watch Elf?”

***

Later that night, Peggy sat on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, engrossed in the film with her glass of milk and her pieces of shortbread while Jemma lay curled up against her husband, enjoying the homemade biscuits herself.

“These are really good,” she told her husband.

“I know. Mum’s recipe is the best. Took me years to get it off her.”

“I helped!” Peggy shouted then went silent again to watch her film and Jemma couldn’t help but laugh at the outburst, closing her eyes as Fitz placed a kiss to her forehead.

“You did well, cleaning the kitchen.” It was spotless, and everything was in the right place. She supposed that he had picked up on what she liked and her habits over the years they had been together.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t going to leave it a mess. You weren’t even supposed to see it in that state. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I know,” she replied. She tilted her head so that she could kiss him. “But I’m helping with making the Christmas cookies for Santa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea that Jemma is a perfectionist and something like this would freak her out. And of course the Fitz family would have a shortbread recipe. Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
